


11

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caroline-angel-of-the-lord asked: If you write me a fluffy Sabriel fic I will love you even more than I do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to The One Where Reality TV Sucks.

“Jump, tiny one!” Sam intones, voice exaggeratedly deep and dramatic, grinning hugely down at Gabriel. “Jump for me!”

Gabriel glared up at his boyfriend and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not jumping for you, you gigantic freak of nature.” His eyes traveled up the length of Sam’s arm stretched over his head to the black remote he had in his fist, up high in the air, completely out of Gabriel’s reach.

Sam laughed. “Well, then I guess you’re just gonna have to deal with my documentary, aren’t ya?”

“I am not putting up with that monotonous educational slobber you call ‘entertainment’!”

“Oh, because the IQ-reducing, brain-melting reality crap you watch is so much better,” Sam shot back, rolling his eyes.

“At least mine makes people laugh!” Gabriel argued, trying to determine how pissed off Sam would be if he kicked him in the shins right now. “Yours just puts people to sleep!”

Grinning, Sam shrugged and said smugly, “Whatever. You’re not going to get to watch it anyways. Not unless you can jump high enough to reach the remote.”

Taking this as an obvious challenge to Gabriel’s talent of getting what he wanted, Gabriel paused for a moment to assess his options. There had to be a more dignified way of getting the remote than climbing all over his enormous boyfriend, as appealing as that idea sounded.

After deciding on a battle tactic, Gabriel said, “Isn’t your arm tired, babe? Holding it up like that must get painful after a while.”

Still grinning that shit-eating grin, Sam shrugged. “Not really. And that’s what you call manipulation? That’s weak. I think you’re getting rusty, babe.”

Feeling insulted that Sam really thought that was all he had up his sleeve, Gabriel took a step closer, right into his boyfriend’s personal space. “Really? Because I was thinking that instead of jumping  _up_  to get what I want, all I have to do is go down.” Gabriel’s grin widened. “If you know what I mean.”

Judging by the way the smile slipped off Sam’s face, he knew exactly what Gabriel meant.

 

“That’s cheating,” Sam started saying, but Gabriel wouldn’t let him get the words in, cutting him off by saying in a low voice, “I know how much you like it, holding my head while I blow you. With  _both_ hands.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said, voice warning, taking a step back. “You wouldn’t…”

“I’m insulted that you think that,” Gabriel grinned. He moved in again, curled his hand around the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him down to catch his lips. Sam responded instinctively, moving his lips against Gabriel out of second nature. Gabriel’s other hand went around Sam’s hips, pulling him in as his tongue slipped inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

“If you-” kiss “-think-” kiss “-that this-” kiss “-gonna-” kiss “-work-” kiss “-you are-“

“Absolutely right?” Gabriel finished for him, ending the words with another kiss.

“Completely deluded, actually,” Sam corrected, but there was a glassy look to his eyes and just the right amount of pink in his cheeks to let Gabriel know that he was actually having an effect.

“Oh, really?” Gabriel practically  _pounced_ , claiming Sam’s lips again in a more heated kiss, pulling Sam down bodily.

Sam groaned, wrapping his free arm around Gabriel’s waist so he could return the kiss just as passionately, Gabriel’s hands tangling in Sam’s hair. Gabriel nipped at Sam’s lips and pulled him in harder, making Sam lose his balance slightly as the two of them stumbled a bit. Out of reflex, Sam’s hand came down to wrap around Gabriel’s waist to steady him so they wouldn’t topple over.

So lost in the kiss that he almost lost his opportunity, Gabriel suddenly pulled away from Sam’s mouth, turning around quickly in Sam’s arms and snatching the remote from his distracted grip and hopping away, waving the remote around in the air haughtily.

“I win!” he proclaimed, grinning his classic infuriating grin.

Sam, still reeling slightly from the sudden change, blinked himself back into focus and turned extremely indignant. “Only because I let you!”

Gabriel barked a laugh. “Oh, please, Sammich. You are just too easy.” He sauntered over to the couch and plopped down on it, changing the channel with his new acquisition. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to count how many venereal diseases spread through a group of seven people within two episodes.”

Shoulders tense and lower lip sticking out, obviously petulant about having lost, Sam just glares at him for a bit before moving to the couch and crawling on top of Gabriel, peppering his neck with kisses.

“If you won’t let me watch my show, I won’t let you watch yours,” he said firmly, grabbing Gabriel’s jaw and pulling it to look at him, kissing him deeply.

If they spent the next hour making out lazily on the couch while Gabriel’s favorite overly-spraytanned she-dwarves got drunk and unwittingly flashed the camera as they fell over, you wouldn’t hear Gabriel complaining.


End file.
